


Little Lamb

by shadow_Mage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_Mage/pseuds/shadow_Mage
Summary: One night stand or something more?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Little Lamb

She drifted between being fully awake and the whimsy of still dreaming. But she wasn’t dreaming and last night, well last night was not now. Now it was the proverbial morning after and she was a bit lost wondering what would happen now. What had she been thinking? She sighed dramatically and pressed her hands to the sink edge as she watched the sun creep over the roofline behind the shop. Seriously what had she been thinking? This was a dangerous game she played with herself. She let a playful smirk fall to her lips thinking about what had transpired between them, the errant looks and rogue touches. She sighed again a bit less dramatically but not without its own emotion. She wasn’t about to deny she thoroughly enjoyed last night and if what he said was true, then that would not be the last time. She frowned reminding herself she slept with her boss, well, one of them. That never worked out, right? So why on earth did she think this would be any different and why did she let it happen?

She never expected two years ago to be asked to identify and appraise an artifact that turned out to be a demonic summoning amulet. That event not only opened her mind to a larger world but brought her face to face with two pairs of alluring blue eyes on a very regular basis. Her decision to keep in touch opened a doorway of opportunities including a job at the local antique and occult shop. Several missions, mishaps, and events of mayhem later, she now called them friends and coworkers. She hoped she had not just thrown that out the window because she couldn’t say no. Damn it! It was just sex, right? Stupid idiot all because he was an amazing kisser. She should have her head examined. God, what would his brother think? The coffee pot next to her was ready by now. She couldn’t remember hearing it stop its sputter as she was lost in thought. She blindly reached over first to grab a mug off the counter and then she stepped over to grab the pot and suddenly walked right into a solid wall of muscle and bone. 

She stared up at him like a deer in head lights, unsure how or when he had come into the kitchen. He practically purred as he spoke looking her over. She shifted uncomfortably as his eyes raked over her body which was barely covered with his brother’s t shirt. “I see he’s finally broken you in. It’s about time. I was getting... impatient.”

“W-what?” Even as she stuttered, she felt her face blush. His brother wasn’t expected until later today. She glanced at him realizing he was in casual attire not his hunting clothes. What? He must have come home last night. She remembered hearing something last night, but Dante told her it was nothing. Was it him? It was late. Very late. “I... we...” Where should she start?

“Hnn... I know you heard me last night and besides even if I hadn’t come home last night.” He leaned in close to her neck and inhaled deeply. “I can smell him on you.” His voice was low in timbre with a hint of reverb as if he was letting his demon half express himself. Was he angry? No possessive. He was letting his dark side show and she liked it. As he stood, his stormy blue eyes glared at her. Suddenly, she felt the clenching of her empty core and the slip of arousal as it began to thread thru her body once more. He cocked his head to the side inhaling once more. Then ever so slowly, a small smile curled at his lips. “Oh, so you already know how this will play out. Good.” He took the mug from her pouring a cup of coffee for himself and walking out the kitchen door. He paused to look over his shoulder as she continued to blink frozen to her spot next to the sink. “I’m jealously possessive of my brother and I don’t share him... with anyone. Remember that when we negotiate this arrangement later.”

“What!?” but he was already gone.

\--  
It had been a week since she was confronted in the kitchen. Little changed between them since it was a very busy week but soon enough, Dante clung to her and asked her to stay with him. She should have said something to him about the incident, but she didn’t and now a week later seemed, well, too late. Pinned to the wall in the shower she moaned softly. Her mind wandered but she was always brought back to the moment with a touch, a bite, a suckle, a kiss, or lick. The man before her chuckled at the distant look in her eyes and quickly enveloped her in a kiss to remind her she had better things to think of and she returned his kiss panting as he pulled from her only to wander her body once more. Her body was presently being adored in ways she never imagined but still her mind couldn’t stop turning over and over what he said: ‘share, negotiate?’ He was just being an ass, right? He didn’t like her taking up all of his brother’s spare time lately. A large hand gripped her hips harder as the flat of his tongue swiped at her folds and she bucked into his face letting her head fall back hard enough to smack her it into the wall with a dull thud. The sound she made was a cross between a pained groan and a pleasured moan. He pulled from her skin with a chuckle untangling her hands from his hair as he stood. He pressed into her as she blinked and turned from his intense lust filled gaze to look across the bathroom. She frowned briefly when her eyes saw movement near the doorway. She scrambled against Dante's chest clawing him with her nails clearly startled.

He chuckled again. “Yeah, don’t mind my voyeur of a brother. He likes to watch us. Learns by observing. Sees what others don’t. He’ll be relentless with you when it’s his turn.” He laved a tongue over a pert nipple.

“What!?” She banged her head again but this time grimaced. She reached up and rubbed her sore head. She couldn’t possibly have heard him correctly.

“He doesn’t share babe. Unless, that is, if I’m not the one being shared.” He swallowed her confused expression and pressed insistent lips to her own. He grinned against her lips as she struggled at first but quickly, she melted into bliss as he impaled her on his cock and thrust slowly but never letting her catch her breath.

She reached her peak moaning his name while gripping his shoulders even as his own movements stuttered and her pressed his head into her shoulder. Now lifted against the wall of the shower, he pressed into her with a low roar then quickly gripped her waist and pulled her to his chest as she went boneless against him.

“Woah, easy babe.” He smirked down at her thru a fringe of wet hair stuck strategically to his face. “We aren’t done yet. Night’s still young.”

“We?” He smiled brushing his hand up over her cheek and pushing her own wet hair from her face. His thumb returned to gently stroke over the ridge of her cheekbone.

“Yes, we.” Came a low rasp over his brother’s shoulder.

\--  
“We’ve waited a very long time for you to succumb to... our wishes. It takes time to seduce a little lamb away from the flock. I think we’ve been more than generous in our patience.” Again, the voice lifted only this time she saw the face to whom it belonged, and she gasped. His wet hair plastered to his own face in a near identical pattern to his brother’s. When had he entered the shower with them?

“Our desires need satisfaction,” Dante continued before pressing another kiss to her lips. She hummed softly as a quick thrust of his hips reminded her that he had never separated from her. She moaned into his lips closing her eyes and he chuckled. “Bro? Think maybe she’s ready for this?”

“Indeed. You appear to have adequately built up her stamina.” He wove his fingers thru her hair to tug her face toward him. She opened her eyes to see Vergil draped over his brother’s shoulder and she shuddered at the sight. This could not be happening. “Tell me, lamb, do the wolves frighten you? Will you try to flee, or will you feed our desires?” Together their muscles dripped with water and her eyes became unfocused as she looked between them. Her heart raced but she felt strangely drugged by the attention being lavished on her. God she never realized how touch starved she was until the youngest of the twins finally pushed thru the last of her walls and now her castle of ice was slowly melting into an avalanche of wanton desire and need. 

She felt a new hand trail down her side to rest at her hip. She inhaled sharply as she suddenly felt the stream of water shift spraying her face in small droplets. She felt her body maneuvered and positioned against the cold tile thus allowing warm lips room to encircle a sensitive nipple. Her core shifted and the new angle sent waves of pleasure thru her. She closed her eyes again letting her head loll back to strike the wall again but this time she didn’t care.

Several long minutes passed as sensation after sensation washed over her body. The coil in her core continued to build as she curled her fingers into wet hair. Whose she didn’t know. The water began to chill as she felt wet fingers grip and squeeze massaging her in nonsensical patterns and a blur of body parts. “Breathe, little lamb.” She gasped. So close. She was so very close.

A violent shudder ran down her spine as she reached her peak moaning before she bit her lip hard enough to break the skin stifling her cry. “No Babe, I want to hear you,” the voice begged at one of her ears. His soft heated words made her moan louder before her lips were trapped once more. 

Chasing after his own release he growled pulling from her as she screamed a prayer of gratitude. “Yeah that’s it. I need to hear you.”

Warmth seemed to surround her as she floated in a haze of bliss. A low rasp hummed at her other ear. “Little lamb, shall the wolves devour you? Shall we continue? Shall I?” Hands trailed over her damp skin as the sound of running water slowed to a trickle. “Shall this wolf devour you?” He pushed her head to one side licking and biting at the soft juncture in her neck while rolling a nipple between his fingertips. She shivered feeling the press of muscle to her hip and back. She greedily threw one arm over her shoulder to pull the body behind her closer even as the body in front of her gripped her hips helping to turn her from him and toward his brother. She pressed her lips to his and he licked at the previous cut to her lip before his tongue tangled with hers.

“Easy Bro, I don’t think she’s even opened her eyes yet. Not sure she even knows which of us is doing what. Not sure she cares.” 

Vergil chuckled darkly at the remark before pulling her closer. He rubbed against her and she eagerly gripped at him before dully coming to her senses. She shivered pressing her face to his chest as his arms lifted then wrapped a warm towel to her back tucking the ends into the crook of her arms. He hummed softly before bending to respond to his brother remark in her ear. “I believe, she is too afraid to see what she already feels? Is that it, my little lamb? Are you afraid to face the greedy creature you’ve become? Is there a beast that lies just beneath the mask you wear? Could it be you’re less like the lamb and more like the wolf? Could you be just the lamb we seek?” She shivered against him as he wrapped his arms around her swaying slightly.

His brother chuckled lightly padding away from the pair to grab his own towel before returning to the doorway. Vergil slipped slim strong fingers thru her hair slicking it up and over her back then flicking it free from the edge of the towel. “Make your choice little lamb. Leave. Run back to the safety of your flock far, far, from here. Or...” Finally, she opened her eyes lifting them to him as he guided her chin up to meet his gaze. “Come. Come with the wolves to their den and let us... devour you.” He nipped at her lips again then released her making no move to cover his nakedness. She shamelessly watched him stride over to his brother taking in every muscle as he walked. Dante now leaned seductively to the door his own towel only barely hanging from his hips exposing impossibly chiseled abs and tight muscled legs. Their combined wolfish grins mirrored one another, and it burned indecent thoughts into her brain as she blushed feeling the heat raise to her cheeks, her breasts. She looked away suddenly aware of her own nakedness wrapping the towel completely to her body.

“Ah now look what you’ve done bro. You’ve frightened her.”

“Pity.” He stepped away from the bath leaving his brother's side to stop just beyond the doorway. He smiled over his shoulder holding her gaze. “This wolf would have enjoyed making her one of us.” He tugged at his brother’s towel causing the man to grab the tucked edges stopping him from taking his towel. He gave his brother a curious look. “Leave her be Dante. If she wishes to run, we shouldn’t stop her.”

“Right,” he drawled in answer. “Guess that means we should...”

“Wait!” Her voice was softer than she meant it to be. Perhaps she wasn’t as sure of herself as she thought she was. Maybe she should walk away. Maybe.

“What’s this?" He turned slightly as the twins exchanged knowing glances. "Has our little lamb found her voice?”

She looked up to see the twins perched eagerly in the doorway and she blushed chuckling at her sudden insecurities under the scrutiny of their gaze. She smiled softly and dropped her face to look at the floor again. “I have a voice,” she said with conviction.

“Impressive. Then tell me.”

She blinked looking up thru her long lashes and purred, “I’d rather show you.”

Vergil smirked mischievously before stepping forward offering his hand to her and leading her to the bedroom several steps away. Dante hummed with anticipation following close behind. Vergil spun her to the bed snatching the towel from her body catching her by surprise.

“My, my what big eyes you have,” he snickered gazing down at her nude form.

“The better to see you with,” she returned without missing a beat save for the blush that crossed her cheeks and body. She knelt to the floor as he stepped forward. He smiled.

“What delicate hands you have.” He said as he lifted her hands then growled softly as he released them to grip her hair.

“The better to hold you with.” He didn’t need to guide her she already knew what he wanted, and Vergil moaned at the contact as she stroked him licking the bead of pre-cum from his tip teasingly. He tossed his head back as she kissed him softly sighing at the sensation before looking down at her.  
“My what a soft mouth you have.”

“The better to devour you with,” she voiced with a breathy confidence as she took his length into her mouth slowly while maintaining eye contact. Vergil shuddered his eyes flickering red as his hips bucked of their own accord and he knotted his hand into her hair with a grin.

“Well, well, look brother. I believe we’ve found our wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“Jackpot!” Dante let his towel drop to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a few stories and a rewrite. Needed a practice exercise in smut. Enjoy!


End file.
